


Nicest people in the world.

by PepperCat



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different Powers, Assassination, Bars and Pubs, Character Death, Fanart, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Mentioned Smoking, No Slash, Poison, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperCat/pseuds/PepperCat
Summary: Aesthetic inspired by @eh2zie365's "Pied Poisoner"; initially posted on Tumblr.





	

**Author's Note:**


End file.
